Gibbs barber is on vacation
by Moldee
Summary: Gibbs barber is away so it is Abby to the rescue.


It was Thursday morning and Tony was playing a video game on his computer. He knew Gibbs would not be in for another hour because it was Thursday and Gibbs visited his barber every Thursday when they did not have a case. Today, Tony was wrong and he fell off his chair when Gibbs came around the corner.

"Bossman, no haircut this morning?" Asked Tony.

"No haircut." Replied Gibbs.

The following Thursday, Gibbs again showed up on time without getting a haircut.

Their current case was moving slow and Gibbs headed down to the lab to see if Abby found out anything from the evidence she was given.

As Gibbs watched the plasma screen with Abby's findings, she noticed he kept scratching his right ear. After giving him all the evidence she had found, he turned and started to leave the room. Abby stepped out in front of him.

"Why are you scratching your ear? And why have you not cut your hair for two weeks?" She asked.

"Barber's on vacation." Replied Gibbs as he left the lab.

Abby smiled to herself as a plan came to mind.

Once the current case ended and everyone was getting ready to leave for the day. Abby gathered her bags and headed for the bullpen. Everyone was gone except for Gibbs. Abby ran from the back elevator to Gibbs desk.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." She said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gibbs as he stood to come towards Abby.

"I can help you. Since your barber is out of town, I can cut your hair for you." Abby said as she touched the side of his head near his left ear.

Gibbs smiled and said, "I will be OK. But thanks Abby. My barber is due back next Thursday."

The following Thursday came and again Gibbs was at work at normal time. But instead of going to his desk he headed straight to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs, what did I do to get a visit this early in the day from you?" Beamed Abby.

"I found out my barber is extending his cruise and will not be back for another month. Can you really cut hair?" Asked Gibbs.

"I cut my own hair all the time and I cut my brother's hair when we were kids. I can come over to your place tonight and take care of it. Unless you already have plans?" Replied Abby.

"Meet me at my desk at leaving time and we can go to my house. Then after you cut my hair I will treat you to dinner." Said Gibbs.

Everyone was still in the bullpen when Abby arrived at 6:30 p.m. to head out with Gibbs. Without a word to anyone he got up, took Abby's hand through his right arm and guided her towards the elevators and out to the parking lot. Abby waved to everyone from the elevator as they left.

As they entered Gibbs house, Abby started talking a mile a minute.

"Ok Gibbs. I think we should use the basement so we do not get hair in your living room. I will need two towels." With that she headed towards the basement.

Gibbs went upstairs, got two towels and headed down to his basement.

Abby was pacing in the basement as he came down the stairs.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow at her pacing.

"Of course, I know how to cut your hair Gibbs. I would never lie to you." Abby said as she stopped pacing.

She then pointed to the only stool in the basement that she had moved into the center of the basement.

Gibbs handed her the towels and sat on the stool. Abby wrapped one of the towels across his chest and placed the edges of the towel on his shoulders. She then moved behind him and placed the other towel across his back. She pulled a hair clip from her pocket and reached around in front of Gibbs to use the clip to hold the towel together.

Gibbs raised his hand to Abby's as he saw the hair clip. She smiled and slapped his hand away.

"I am only using the hair clip to hold the towel together. I am not going to put it in your hair. I do not have a barber's wrap to keep the hair off your shirt. Now relax. I know what I am doing." Abby said.

Abby started with the scissors and trimmed the layered hair on top of Gibbs head first. Once she was finished she stepped in front of him and reached for his head with her hands to measure the hair on each side to make sure it was even. When she was too far way to check the hair towards the back of his head, she reached down to his legs and spread then apart so she could step between them. She saw Gibbs eyebrows go up again in question as she touched his thighs.

Again, Abby said, "Relax, I just want to make sure the sides are even."

"My barber never touches my legs." Was Gibbs reply.

"Well in case you did not notice, you are not sitting in a barber chair that I can slide around and get to you at different angles." Replied Abby.

Once she was satisfied with the sides, Abby turned to get the electric razor so she could shave the sides and back of his head in the "marine" style cut Gibbs so loved. She had to admit to herself that she loved the haircut he wore even though it was odd.

Abby could not stop the excitement flowing through her body as she touched Gibbs ears and bend them forward to guide the razor around his ears. She hoped Gibbs did not notice how her fingers lingered longer than necessary as she was using the razor. But having the opportunity to touch his head and be this close to him without having to explain was something she was going to take advantage of for as long as she could.

Abby brushed the loose hairs left from the razor from his head as she finished and decided to go for it. She leaned into his back and moved her head as close as possible to the back of his head while she lightly blew on the back of his neck and around the side of his head to his ears. Gibbs closed his eyes when he felt her breathe on his neck and ears. He was enjoying the sensation way too much.

Finally Gibbs spoke, "My barber never does that either."

Abby smiled and said, "Your barber has a brush to get off the hair left by the razor. I do not."

"Mm" was Gibbs reply.

Abby did not know what came over her but as she reached around to remove the hair clip holding the towel in place she brushed her lips on Gibbs neck just below his left ear.

And said, "I bet your barber never does that either."

Before she heard a reply from Gibbs, he had turned on the stool and grabbed her face with both hands. With one look into her eyes, his lips came down on hers.

Once they stopped the kiss to breathe, Abby could not help herself she said, "I hope you never did that to your barber."

Gibbs smiled. He got up from the stool, took Abby's hand and took her up two flights of steps into his bedroom. And with a Gibbs grin, he said, "My barber has never been in here either."


End file.
